Kingdom Hospital
Kingdom Hospital is the seventeenth episode of the second season. Tagline While Neleras is still looking for a stolen black box, the other two away teams are looking for the survivors of the frigate crash. They request that the survivors be transported; will they survive the journey to Starbase 47 (Lyran)? Summary Act One Because Neleras has failed to chase down the Lyran thief on the desert island, he cooked all the tribbles on the island. To fund his chase, he sets up a roasted tribble stand after using a site-to-site transporter. He successfully sells the tribbles he had cooked back on the island, and is appreciated by everyone but one customer. After selling all the tribbles, he goes out to rent a car. He then proceeds to rent a convertible and gets the chase started, using his tricorder as a guide. Meanwhile, Zetra has examined the patients in the desert, and reports on the state of the patients. Act Two Rihanna beams down, with the Triple-E Senates, on the surface of the planet so she could have her band perform for the patients in the hospital. They sang Degree of Liberty while Pazzo patched up a patient with broken bones, moving about the surgical theater. Aehmig began dreaming of fame and recognition, while the other musicians told them that their fame would be achieved in Lyran med schools. Meanwhile, Vox'ula realizes that there is a lot of uneaten food and he tasks Dhiemm with selling the other tribbles on the ship in the resort city. Act Three Neleras drifts his car to a hard right turn once he has spotted the culprit. He then proceeds to cross a yellow light when the local police is made aware of Neleras' target being a major bandit. The bandit temporarily loses the policemen when the traffic lights become red and Neleras fires a couple of disruptor shots at the tires to stop him. The pursuit is put to an end when Clyde enters his hideout, then accompanied by various victims of the bandit. Clyde being distracted by the tribble vendor, he hits Neleras and he gets arrested because he was caught off-guard. Act Four Dhiemm is beamed up to the ship because of the lack of tribbles. Zetra realises that the survivors are in such a bad state that they cannot be beamed up, so she calls in a shuttlecraft to carry the sick up to the ship, where they can be operated in the sickbay. They report to the bridge, where the bridge reports that the impulse drive is finally repaired. In both instances, the sick are carried into their shuttles as well as their caretakers. They are disinfected with rubbing alcohol on their way to the shuttlebay, from which they are transported to the sickbay. Act Five To aid the survivors of the frigate crash recover from their wounds, they have been given tribbles to eat. Damar and Zetra have arguments over what they should have cooked for the patients while Neleras interrogates and tortures the Lyran thief with a taser, hoping to get answers concerning the theft of the black box. He is paralyzed as a result, leaving Annika to execute him. She does so in an holodeck, using the very first World of Warcraft holoprogram she used to carry executions out. Neleras then reveals that the Lyrans have been manning these old ships by criminals. Memorable quotes External link *Kingdom Hospital on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes